Spells Of Love
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: Sam loves Danny, but Danny is falling for Paullina and fast. So when Sam becomes friends with the new girl Holly, she shows Sam away to get the things she wants. And Sam has her eye on the lovable ghost boy Danny PhantomDanny&Sam PLEASE READ!DONE!
1. Holly Jayne King

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. All characters belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. But the plot idea for this fan fiction belongs to me, and you can not take it without my permission.  
  
_Author's Notes: I'm on a writer's block for my other fan fictions, so I thought of this one after watching "The Craft" on TNT. Weird I know but it doesn't matter._  
  
Summary: Danny thought that ghost weren't real until his accident. But what about other things you hear in horror stories. Like witches? When Sam befriends a new girl from school, she teaches Sam a way to get the things she wants, in the most supernatural way.  
  
Chapter One: Holly Jayne King  
  
Danny sighed happily as he walked through the halls of Casper High School. "So far this has been a great week, no ghosts, I almost had a conversation with Paullina..." Danny grinned at Tucker Foley one of his best friends. "It's great isn't it?"  
  
Tucker nodded. "You best knock on wood Danny, you're going to end up jinxing it all." He smiled as he playfully punched Danny on the arm.  
  
"Yea I know, pretty soon I'm going to run into a ghost and my whole wonderful week will be over." It was then at the moment; Danny bumped into a girl who was carelessly walking the hallways.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said, glancing up at Danny, she looked at him oddly.  
  
Danny looked down at her as well; he couldn't see her eyes very well, because her red hair was covering them. She backed away from him and pushed her bangs out of her eyes, she had a fair shade of green eyes.  
  
"It's alright." Danny laughed, "I had a feeling I was going to bump into someone pretty soon anyway." She nodded, turned around a left.  
  
"Wonder who that was." Tucker said as he took a quick look at his hand-held planner. "Well we can worry about that later, we got 4 more minutes to get to class." He said running off. Danny followed.  
  
They both walked into Lancer's classroom; Sam was already there, reading up on last night's homework no doubt. "Hey Sam." Danny said taking a seat next to her. She looked up from her book and smiled. "Hey Danny, Tucker."  
  
Soon all the class members had arrived, and Lancer walked in. "Hello students." He said, smiling evilly.  
  
"I think he has a pop quiz up his sleeve." Danny said. Tucker and Sam nodded.  
  
It was then that the girl who had bumped into Danny before, walked into the room, she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Shyly walking up to Lancer saying something to him.  
  
"Students, it seems as if we have a new student on our hands." She took a few steps away from Lancer and looked at all the teenagers in the room.  
  
"That's the girl who bumped into me in the hallway." Danny whispered to Sam.  
  
Sam nodded, "She doesn't seem too bad."  
  
Lancer pointed to a seat in the back. She nodded and walked over to her seat.  
  
"So, would you mind telling us your name and a little about yourself." Lancer said, still smiling.  
  
She looked down at the desk, "Um, well my name is Holly Jayne King, and, my family and I moved here from San Francisco."  
  
It was then Dash's hand went up, "Well, like why did you move here?" He asked.  
  
"I guess, for a change?" She shrugged. "Not really sure, all big choices belong to my parents." She looked back down to her desk again.  
  
"Wonderful, now let's start class with a POP QUIZ!" Lancer said, pulling out quiz papers.  
  
"Ha, look Danny you were right!" Tucker said, looking at Danny, but Danny was looking a Holly. "Sam, Tucker, that girl, I keep getting this weird feeling around her.  
  
"You think she's a ghost?" Sam asked.  
  
"I don't know." Danny looked at Sam, "But hopefully we'll find out."  
  
After their test had been taken and class was over, Sam happened to have class with Holly.  
  
"I'll talk to her for you..." She said running off to her next class.  
  
Sam took a seat next to Holly, "Hi..." She said, trying to sound friendly.  
  
Holy looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. "Hi, you're Sam right?" She asked.  
  
Sam nodded. Sam attention was then turned to Holly's necklace, "What's that?" she asked.  
  
Holly looked down to her necklace, it was a circle with a star inside, "It's, well, it's a..." She lied, "It's a family heir-loom." She said smiling slyly.  
  
"Oh, it's really pretty, wish I had one." Sam said, turning her attention to the front of the class.  
  
"Sam, do you believe in witches?" Holly asked her, "Because I do."  
  
Sam looked at Holly again, "You magic and all the shit? I don't know."  
  
Holly looked at her with disbelief, "You don't?" She then looked into her desk and pulled out a book of papers called "The Book Of Shadows"  
  
"Maybe I do, I'm really not sure, all that candle meanings and herbal things."  
  
"What about telekinesis?" Holly asked.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Holly smirked, "You like the kid Danny Fenton, and he's a ghost right?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well do you?" She looked Sam right in the eye.   
  
_Author's Notes: I think I'm going to get rid of my Vanessa fan fiction for this one, I like this one better! Oh and don't worry, it's all Danny and Sam!!! Holly, is just going to help out...hehe _


	2. Charmed

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. All characters belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. But the plot idea for this fan fiction belongs to me, and you can not take it without my permission.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm on a writer's block for my other fan fictions, so I thought of this one after watching "The Craft" on TNT. Weird I know but it doesn't matter.  
_  
Summary: Danny thought that ghost weren't real until his accident. But what about other things you hear in horror stories. Like witches? When Sam befriends a new girl from school, she teaches Sam a way to get the things she wants, in the most supernatural way_.  
  
Chapter Two: Charmed  
  
_Holly smirked, "You like the kid Danny Fenton, and he's a ghost right?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well do you?" She looked Sam right in the eye.  
  
"Well, um, yea I guess so..." she looked at Holly sternly, "But how did you know that? And HOW DID YOU KNOW HE WAS A GHOST?" She whispered.  
  
"Hey Sam," she began flipping through the pages of her book, "You know how I asked you if you believed in witches?"  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"I asked because, I am one...and this..." she pulled down her shirt collar to show a tattoo, it was three arcs interlocked inside a circle. She rubbed it shyly and let go of her collar.  
  
"This is my coven sign..." She took Sam's wrist and flipped it over so it was facing her, then the same symbol that was on her collarbone, appeared on Sam's wrist.  
  
Sam tugged her wrist away and stared at the symbol. "No..."  
  
Holly nodded, and got up, this is my first day, but I think you want an explanation right?"  
  
Sam nodded, got up and followed Holly out.  
  
Sam and Holly reached Holly's new house. It was a big Victorian house, Holly opened the door and Sam followed her in.  
  
"Follow me..." She said walking up the stairs.  
  
Sam followed her. The room that they walked into was lit with what seemed like 100s of candles.  
  
Holly pulled Sam further into the room. "From here we could make Danny Fenton do anything."  
  
Sam backed away a bit. "Why are you showing me this?" She asked.  
  
"Because," She paused, "You are a witch..."  
  
She gave her the book she had in class, "Read the creed!"  
  
Sam took the book and began to read it aloud.  
  
_"Hear Now the words of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid in the night,_

_When dark was our destiny's pathway,_

_That now we bring forth into light._

_ ..................................................................  
  
This world has no right then to know it,_

_And world of beyond will tell naught,_

_The oldest of Gods is invoked there,_

_The Great Work of Magic is wrought._

_..................................................................  
  
And Do What You Will be the challenge,_

_So be it love that harms none,_

_For this is the only commandment._

_By magick of old be it done!"  
  
_Holly smiled, when Sam completed the incantation. "There was that so hard?" She asked.  
  
Sam nodded, "So what exactly can I do with all these powers?"  
  
Holly laughed, "What do you want to do?"  
  
_Author's Notes: HA! I updated them all today! Review! _


	3. Passionate Prince Charming?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. All characters belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. But the plot idea for this fan fiction belongs to me, and you can not take it without my permission.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm on a writer's block for my other fan fictions, so I thought of this one after watching "The Craft" on TNT. Weird I know but it doesn't matter._  
  
Summary: Danny thought that ghost weren't real until his accident. But what about other things you hear in horror stories. Like witches? When Sam befriends a new girl from school, she teaches Sam a way to get the things she wants, in the most supernatural way.  
  
**Chapter 3: Passionate Prince Charming?**  
  
"So..." Sam dragged on smiling, "What exactly can I do with these so called powers?"  
  
Holly smirked, "What do you want to do?"  
  
Sam looked down to the book, "So...there are spells in this book right?" She asked, flipping through the pages.  
  
Holly nodded, "Yep, and you know, we can always write our own..." She smirked, "So enchantments..."  
  
Sam grinned, "So basically you're saying I could make anyone do whatever I want?" She asked.  
  
Holly nodded, "Well you have to make sure it's not evil..."  
  
Sam nodded, "It won't be, so are you going to help me out?" She asked Holly.  
  
Holly nodded gladly. "Of course I will, we're friends now aren't we?"  
  
Sam smiled, "Well of course."  
  
Holly laughed, "So, who would you like to enchant? I mean you have so many choices, but it will only last 24 hours sadly..."  
  
Sam put on a sad smile, "Why do we do a test run first, just to like, check it out you know?"  
  
Holly nodded, "But on who?" She asked, "I don't know any of the kids at Casper yet, so you have to pick." She said, looked at Sam.  
  
Sam had a huge grin on her face. "Can we make a girl, actually see how shallow she is? Or something along those lines?" She asked, she had a plan forming in her mind.  
  
"Yea I guess, but on who?" Holly asked, she was curious.  
  
"Ever heard of a girl named Paullina?" She asked.  
  
Holly shook her head; "I'm guess you dislike her though."  
  
Sam nodded, "Danny thinks she's so god damn perfect, but she isn't, so I want to show him who she really is, a no good shallow...!" She stopped short.  
  
"How about instead of witch, you say bitch?" Holly laughed.  
  
Sam laughed also. "A shallow BITCH."  
  
Holly shrugged, "Okay, so...we need a white candle for transformation, and black for life changes, and some bay and cleavers for, well just to help the atmosphere!" She said smiling, then getting up and fetching all the required tools. "Sam, while I get everything, you work on the spell 'k?"  
  
Sam shrugged, "Sure I guess." She searched for a pen a paper. She quickly found them and began writing.  
  
"Um, I...No...We...Nah, Hey Holly is this supposed to be hard?" She asked scratching off the words just written.  
  
Holly smiled, "It won't be perfect, but it'll get easier as you go." She set all the required things on the altar. She lit the black and white candles and placed the herbs the cauldron.  
  
"I feel like I should be cackling..." Sam said sarcastically.  
  
"Funny..." Holly said glancing over at Sam... "So you finished?"  
  
"I guess," She said handing the paper over to Holly, "Should I rewrite it?" She asked. "I don't think it's very good."  
  
"You worry to much..." Holly said smiling, "This is fine, now give me your hand, we read it aloud then burn it, then we throw the ashes into the cauldron. The ashes set off the herbs, it explodes briefly and then the spell is done."  
  
Sam nodded taking Holly's hand, they both began to read the spell aloud.  
  
_"Water, Air, Earth, and Fire  
  
We call upon the Mystic Powers  
  
Show the girl we much detest,  
  
Her fowl ways, a shallow pest,  
  
For 24 hours from here to heaven,  
  
Make her see her true self."_  
  
Holly ripped the paper and gave one piece to Sam, Holly burned her half in the black candle, and Sam's in the white. Then they threw the ashes into the cauldron, and just like Holly said, the ashes effected the herbs and they exploded.  
  
"So that's it?" Sam asked, "That's all we had to do?" She asked.  
  
Holly laughed, "Now we have to wait to see how Paullina acts."  
  
So Sam went home, went out the rest of the day as usual and went to bed.  
  
The next morning, Sam jumped out of bed, put on her normal outfit, ate some breakfast and left to school.  
  
When she arrived, she saw Paullina talking mindlessly to Danny. She walked up them.  
  
"Hey Danny." She said smiling at him, "Paullina..." She put on an all teeth smile.  
  
"Hi, like I was just asking Dann-Y to go on a date with me!" She said smiling evilly.  
  
"Or really?" Sam said smirking, "What do you really think of that?"  
  
"I think I'm just doing it so I can dump him when he gets to the place we were supposed to meet, and crush him for the rest of his high-school life." She looked surprise by her sudden outburst.  
  
Sam took a step back, "Wow, I didn't actually expect you to answer me!"  
  
Danny looked at Paullina. He was truly hurt. He had really hoped that this might be it for him.  
  
"Sorry kid." Paullina said grinning.  
  
"Really you're sorry?" She asked Paullina.  
  
"No..." She looked at herself utterly surprised and walked away.  
  
Sam looked at Danny, he was looking down at his feet, his bangs covering his eyes, He saw who she really was...Sam thought to himself. She then looked down to her feet she felt bad and did the only thing that came to her mind. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I'm sorry Danny..."  
  
Danny hugged her back. "It's okay Sam...I have no idea why I ever liked her in the first place..."  
  
"OH! Look here boys! Looks like Danny finally made the moves on his girlfriend!" Dash said.  
  
Sam pulled away from Danny, "That comment made absolutely no sense nim- rod!"  
  
"What?" Dash asked completely confused.  
  
"If I was his girlfriend, then wouldn't he had already put the MOVES on me?" She rolled her eyes. "Dumb ass, come on Danny." She said grabbing Danny's hand and pulling him away.  
  
The rest of the day went rather smoothly. And when it came to an end, Holly waited for Sam outside of the school, already telling Danny that she wasn't a ghost and that he had nothing to worry about.  
  
Sam and Holly said their good-byes and left.  
  
"Okay so this whole magic thing works, now what can we do on Danny?" Sam asked.  
  
Holly looked kind of worried, she hoped that this magic power thing wasn't all going to Sam's head. Holly shrugged it off and looked in the book. "We can try the Passionate Prince Charming Spell?"  
  
Sam nodded, "What do we need?" She asked.  
  
"One Red candle, for lust, one Pink, for love, one Yellow, for Friendship, and on Orange, for warmth!" Holly said smiling. Sam set the candles on the table. "Anything else?"  
  
Holly nodded, "A cauldron, duh, one rose and a lavender." Sam looked confused. "I'll get those..." Holly got up and went to get the flowers and the cauldron, when she returned, she wrote the spell from the book on a piece of paper, change the words to fit there predicament, and took Sam's hand.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Holly asked. She knew a loophole, but she wanted to see if Sam could figure it out. For, it was extremely simple.  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"Okay..." Holly said shrugging.  
  
She and Sam began reading the spell aloud.  
  
_"As from fairy tales make him real,  
  
Let this crush become more,  
  
Then for 24 hours he shall last,  
  
Let Daniel Fenton become the true _

_prince charming..."_  
  
Holly placed the paper in the cauldron and burned it with the red candle, as a symbol for lust and passion. Danny was already a superhero so how's a prince going to change that?  
  
Sam squealed with happiness. "So he's going to be MY prince charming?" she asked Holly.  
  
Holly smiled, "Hopefully..." Holly laughed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sam said grabbing her shirt collar.  
  
"You got to kiss him!" Holly screamed. Holly knew better then to cast that spell, it would be absolutely pointless if no one had kissed him. And think he'd be a prince charming to his mom or sister or grandmother if they kissed him.  
  
"What?" Sam asked, dropping Holly to the floor.  
  
"Go to him and kiss him!" Holly said, "Just on the cheek, it won't matter! Just go!" She cough, Sam had almost killed her.  
  
Sam nodded and ran. She soon found Danny and Tucker at Nasty Burger.  
  
She stunk up behind Danny and kissed her cheek. First surprised, Danny looked at Sam, then the spell began to kick in.  
  
"My Princess..." He said. Pulling Sam down and kissing her passionately.  
  
Author's Notes: OH WHAT FUN! HAHAHAH


	4. My Fairy Tale

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. All characters belong to Nick, all except Holly. She belongs to me.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it took me awhile to update, after I wrote "Kiss Among the Waves" I actually went to the beach, and with no computer, it would be hard to write wouldn't it? Well I'm updating now, so be happy! Oh yes, Danny is VERY OOC so, maybe the whole he's under a spell thing as something to do with it.

Summary: Sam loves Danny, but Danny is falling for Paullina and fast. So when Sam becomes friends with the new girl Holly, she shows Sam away to get the things she wants. And Sam has her eye on the lovable ghost boy Danny Phantom

_Chapter 4: My fairy tale..._  
  
Danny pulled away. "Never have a seen a maiden ever so beautiful."  
  
Tucker looked shocked. "Danny what the hell is wrong with you man? That's Sam you're kissing!"  
  
Danny looked at Tucker in a most disgusted way. "Man? You must be an imbecile! No man should talk like the village idiot!"  
  
"Danny...' Sam whispered. People started to crowd around them.  
  
"IMBECILE!" Tucker shouted. He got up outraged.  
  
Danny smiled with pleasure.  
  
I've got to tell Tucker, she said getting up. Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Where are you going Princess?" His blue eyes have never showed so much passion.  
  
"Um, Danny, can you please find me..." she looked around the room, trying to find something Danny could get her while she talked to Tucker. "2 dozen roses!" She said grinning. Danny was always broke.  
  
He nodded, and left. "I will return princess!" He said slamming the door.  
  
Sam sighed as she too got up and left in search for Tucker, it didn't take long to find him, as he was sitting outside of Nasty Burger sulking.  
  
"Tucker?" Sam asked, sitting next to him.  
  
"What do you want...?" He said kicking a rock around.  
  
"I want to tell you why Danny was acting so funny." She said nudging his shoulder. "He's under a spell." She whispered.  
  
"What?" Tucker backed up. "Did you cast it?" He asked.  
  
She nodded. "Holly and I." She said. "Tucker, we can almost anything we want!" She said grabbing his hand. "You know Danny would never treat you like that, right?"  
  
Tucker nodded. "I know...So you're really a, witch?" he asked grinning.  
  
She nodded, "and Danny's under a spell called the, um, "Prince Charming" spell. That's why he's acting like that. But I'm afraid of what he's going to do." It was then that Holly ran up behind Sam.  
  
"Sam!" She said panting. "Hey Tucker..." Holly said looking up. "It turns out that we didn't really look up all the right information when we, well..." She glanced at Tucker.  
  
"It's okay, Sam told me you're witches?"  
  
"Oh, she did, did she?" Holly said glaring at Sam.  
  
"Well I had to tell him why Danny was acting like, such a...prince..." Sam sighed. "What were you saying?"  
  
"Well it looks like, the spell we cast make the person actually THINK he's a prince..."  
  
"Yea..." Sam said looking at her confused.  
  
"That means, HE THINKS THIS IS 16th CENTURY ENGLAND!" Holly shouted. Passers by looked at her oddly.  
  
"What?" Sam hissed in a whisper.  
  
"You didn't send him anywhere alone did you?" Holly asked looking to Sam then to Tucker.  
  
"Damn..." She cursed to herself.  
  
"Oh no...We've got to find him." She said. Slapping her forehead.  
  
"Do you like ride broom sticks?" Tucker asked. Holly shook her head. "Who do you think I am? The Wicked Witch?" (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO I AM!)  
  
"Oh..." Tucker smiled all teeth. "Really well I fell really stupid."  
  
Holly laughed. "It's okay." She said grinning. "But we can levitate, and levitation with the force of gravity becomes?" She asked Tucker, seeing if he would no the answer.  
  
"FLIGHT!" He shouted.  
  
She nodded, smiling at him. "Sam grab Tucker's hand. Bend your knees and push yourself up." Sam followed Holly's instructions and she was up in the air. Holly was already in the air, and she took hold of Tucker's hand. "Now let's find this prince."  
  
Sam looked guilty. "I sent him to get me flowers..." And there he was sure enough, standing in front of the flower shop ordering the florist to give him the roses.  
  
Sam landed next to him. "Danny, I don't want flowers any more." She said grinning at him.  
  
"Really? Then what is it you treasure most my sweet?" Tucker looked like he was about to gag. Holly awed.  
  
Sam smiled. "How about, we go to Holly's house and rest?" She gave him a pleading look.  
  
"If that is what you desire." He said picking her up bridal style. "Off we go then..."  
  
Sam looked at Holly. Holly nodded. "Prince Danny..." Holly said turning around and bowing. "Would you like to stay in the royal sweet with Princess Samantha?" She asked, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Nothing less!" He commanded. "You may rise, servant."  
  
Holly got off her knees and led the way to her house. "My Prince, how old are ye?"  
  
"Ye?" Tucker whispered.  
  
Holly elbowed him.  
  
"19 why do you ask?" Sam looked at Danny. "19?" She squeaked.  
  
"Oh, well...yes of course, and the princess who old is she?" Holly asked, opening the gates to her house.  
  
"19 as well." Danny asked setting Sam down. Sam shook her head rapidly. "No, NO Your princess is only 14, and SO IS YOUR PRINCE!" She said looking at Danny.  
  
"14?" He asked questionably. He looked down to his body, "Dear god, I am 14." It was then that Danny's powers went crazy for a moment, causing him to phase through the yard. Holly, Sam, and Tucker helped him to his feet.  
  
"My lord! What has just happened?" he asked, putting his hand to his head and rubbing it. They brought Danny inside and laid him down on one of the guest beds.  
  
"Sam you're going to have to stay with him." Holly said walking to the door with Tucker.  
  
"Why can't we all look after him?" She asked stomping her foot.  
  
"This is you're spell so deal with it." Holly said glaring at Sam.  
  
"And anyway," Tucker added. "Danny would command you be in here with him." Holly nodded in agreement. "Bye Sam." She said, and she and Tucker left, slamming the door behind them.  
  
"Samantha?" Danny asked. It was weird for Sam, being called Samantha by Danny.  
  
"Yes?" She answered. "Something wrong?" If she was going to get her prince, it might as well be now.  
  
"No, of course not." He said sitting himself up. He took hold of her hand began kissing her.  
  
Sam felt horrible. As much as she enjoyed this, it wasn't the real Danny Fenton she loved.  
  
She pulled away.  
  
"Samantha?" he asked. "Is something wrong?" he asked pulling her closer. Sam couldn't bear it. Danny was whispering in her ear, his lips so close to hers. She pushed away her guilt, for this moment, he didn't love Paullina, he loved her.  
  
She shook her head, turning it and kissing him. So what if he's under spell, can't she be happy for just a little while?"  
  
In the other room, Tucker was asking Holly all questions on witches. Holly wished she were in the other room.  
  
"Quiet!" She shouted at Tucker. Tucker stopped talking and looked at Holly.  
  
"Sam's happy. But the spell ends in, 2 hours, and if Danny breaks out of the spell and he's kissing Sam he's going to think some strange thoughts."  
  
To Sam, time had stopped. Nothing could ruin the moment. Danny was holding her, kissing her everything was perfect. He pulled way. "Samantha, you are perfect." He said kissing her neck and moving up. How long had they been in there? Lucky for them it was the weekend. But was it Saturday already? Was it close for the spell to end?  
  
Sam pulled away. "I've got to go..." she got up and ran in the other room.  
  
"Nice timing." Holly said as the clock bells chimed 5 PM.  
  
"Yea...so what's next?" She asked grinning.  
  
"What more?!" Tucker asked.  
  
"More what?" Danny walked in, "Where the hell am I anyway?"  
  
"My house..." Holly grinned.  
  
"Later..." she hissed.  
  
Author's Notes: I found this oddly funny for an odd reason.


	5. The Truth Spell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. All characters belong to Nick, and I don't mean me cause my name is Nicki, I mean Nick yea...well all except Holly. She belongs to me.**  
  
_Author's Notes: Sorry it took me awhile to update! This is it I'm writing new stories so I have to end the other ones right?_

**Summary: Sam loves Danny, but Danny is falling for Paullina and fast. So when Sam becomes friends with the new girl Holly, she shows Sam away to get the things she wants. And Sam has her eye on the lovable ghost boy Danny Phantom**

_Chapter 5: The Truth Spell_

"Okay Tucker I AM SICK OF THIS!" Holly screamed. Week, after week, after week Sam had tried out spells. The last one was the worst though, something about spitting flames of passion but instead HE SPIT FLAMES!

Maybe Sam wasn't to keen on the whole witchcraft thing. But there was one thing she Holly could have done to make her life so much easier. "It's so simple I don't know why Sam didn't think of casting this spell..."

While Tucker and Holly made plans Sam was dealing with the mishap of her last spell. "Okay so this ends in...1 minute good!" She ran for a good hiding spot. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

"What happened?" Danny asked, looking around at the burned scenery. "Was there a fire ghost or something?"

Sam popped up from her hiding spot, "Yea, uh...that's it!" She nodded walking out.

"Oh..." He shrugged; he didn't remember anything, that's been happening a lot lately. He hoped he wasn't sick or anything.

Sam's cell phone began ringing around 4 minutes later. "It's Holly, she said to head to her house. I dunno why though."

Danny nodded, "Alright."

The walk there was silent, with the occasional smile or small talk. Danny had been feeling strangely for Sam the past week. He wasn't sure why, he had hardly remembered most of it.

Sam looked at Danny, she felt bad for all the spells she put him through. The last one was worst of all; he couldn't open his mouth without "fire breath". Creepy. But Sam wondered what Holly had planed. Maybe she had finally found a spell to make him fall in love with me.

They reached Holly's old Victorian house, walking up the pathway to the door. She answered the door before they even knocked. She pushed Danny and Sam inside, not noticing Tucker sneak out the back way.

"Okay chickadees!" Holly said happily, It's time to put this spell into action! She took Sam and Danny's hands and run up stairs into her attic. Her mother caught her playing with magic, calling it person gain and she got in trouble, best to stay on the safe side right? She locked the door. She knew that only they three were in the house, and this spell was the worst of all...but it was better then risking another fire breathing attack right, and only Holly would remember what happened that day.

"_For those who want the truth revealed__  
__Opened hearts and secrets unsealed__  
__For now until it's now again__  
__After which the memory ends__  
__Those who now are in this house__  
__Will hear the truth from other's mouths"_

She gulped but then smiled. Danny looked at her weirdly. "What was that about?"

And of course, because of the spell she wasn't aloud to lie. "I'm a witch and I just put a spell on all of us so we can't lie and anybody we talk to can't lie."

"What?" Sam said angry yet confused.

"I was sick of all those spell you were putting on Danny..." Sam covered Holly's mouth before she could say anymore. But Holly just smirked. She pushed Sam's hand away and glared at Danny.

"Danny...do you like Sam?" Holly smirk became more of a grin.

"Yea." Danny said plainly. Then became surprised.

"Sam, do you like Danny?" Holly laced her fingers together.

"Uh huh." Sam looked shocked. How could she have said that?

"Great, so now that you both know you like each other, can you please get together so my life can be easier, and oh write this out for each other." Holly smiled again. "Great..."

Holly looked at the clock. "Oh crap..." She looked at Danny ready to leave.

"Wait is there something you're not telling me?" She shouted.

He looked at her quizzically. "Yes."

"What is it?" She asked. If it was important he couldn't let Danny out of the house that would just be stupid.

"I became a ghost in a freak accident."

"Right...so you can't leave, Sam stays here with Danny. BUH-BYE!" And Holly ran out of the house.

"So...Sam you like me?"

Sam nodded shyly.

"Cool..." Danny nodded happily.

"So..." Sam kissed Danny lightly on the lips.

"So..." he said after Sam pulled away.

_Author's Notes: I know it's rushed. But It's all starting to get boring and I want to write other things._


End file.
